Kagome is what Oo
by usuyuki
Summary: Kagome has become an Inu-Youkia and her life changes forever. And what is her relationship with Sesshomaru?
1. Kagome's Change

**MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Now read. 3:)**

* * *

With Inuyasha and Kagome

* * *

"AH! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!" Sango yells.

Miroku gets knocked out. Inuyasha went with Kagome alone.

"Why did you take me out here?" Inuyasha asks.

"I just wanna make sure I am safe from demons when I take my bath, oh and safe from Miroku." Kagome says.

"Fine." Inuyasha pouts.

Kagome nodded and went to her bath. She stripped down and got in the water. She scrubbed her hair. Then she sensed something.

_'It can't be a jewel shard, we destroyed it and Naraku and his gang is gone. Um, it might be a demon. Should I yell for Inuyasha?'_ Kagome thinks.

Then she saw a dirt tornado.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yells so loud, Inuyasha thought she was next to him.

Inuyasha ran to her and saw Koga running for Kagome. Inuyasha punched Koga in the face.

"Back off." Inuyasha growled.

"She is my woman mutt." Koga snickered.

"Koga, please go away, I am bathing right now." Kagome said.

This only made Koga smirk. He kicked Inuyasha away.

"Well you are my woman, so it would be alright if I saw you..." Koga says.

He then picked her up and she struggled to get lose of his tight grip.

"STOP, I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN," Kagome pauses and then saw Inuyasha get up from the kick," I AM INUYASHA'S WOMAN!" Kagome screamed.

Koga was shocked and dropped Kagome, but she was stabbed in the stomach with a sharp. Kagome got stabbed. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha got in Koga's face.

"You heard her, she is mine." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha covered her with his kimono and was about to leave.

"Then were is her mark?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha ignored him and Koga cut his arm and left.

* * *

At Kaede's

* * *

"KAEDE, KAGOME IS HURT!" Inuyasha yells.

"Why is she naked Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha punched him and took her to Kaede.

"Inuyasha, ye arm is cut. Kaede said.

Inuyasha explained what happened.

"I bandaged Kagome up. Stay here while I take Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala out. They really need it." Kaede said.

He nodded and he went to sit in a tree.

* * *

Later That Day

* * *

The stars popped out and Inuyasha was in the tree, while the others went out, but Kagome.

Then he felt something. He ran and saw Kagome as an...

**INU-YOUKIA!**

* * *

**Nice...I love it!**

**SO REVIEW MY READERS.**

**I GOT MORE FOR YOU!**

**So push the damn button!**

**TEHEHEHEHE!**


	2. Kagome as an Inu-Youkia

**Hoped you like!**

**Now read more!**

* * *

With Inuyasha and Kagome

* * *

"Yes, Inuyasha, why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked.

"We are going on a trip." Inuyasha said.

"Were to?"

"My brother!"

* * *

With Sesshomaru

* * *

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelled.

"Wait is is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um, rumor is going around that an Inu-Youkia is with Inuyasha and they are coming here." Jaken said.

"Get Rin and take her on a trip. Okay? I don't want her here if it means a demon is coming here with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken nodded. He packed Rin's things and took her on a trip.

Sesshomaru sensed his brother come.

He also sensed something familiar.

Inuyasha and Kagome came in. Before they left, Kagome slipped on a sapphire crescent moon necklace.

Kagome giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Kagome lied.

"Sesshomaru, can you take Kagome for a while. To train her?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha left.

Sesshomaru wanted to figure out what is going on.

Then Kagome whispered, "I am back Sesshy," in Sesshomaru's ear.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Kagome, no wonder why you were so familiar in your human form. But how did you transform back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A spell. Wanna know how it went?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Young girl, full of light,

you will be human,

but inside a demon with fright,

when death has come near,

you will return as yourself my dear."

Sesshomaru kissed her. Then he saw her necklace.

"I missed you Kagome!"

"Me too."

Sesshomaru talked about how he missed her. Kagome talked about what the future was like.

Sesshomaru took Kagome with him to patrol the grounds. Then when he turned around for a few minutes, wolf demons came.

They grabbed Kagome and ran off. Sesshomaru turned around and noticed she was gone.

_'I lost her once, but not again!'_ Sesshomaru thought.

He ran for her.

* * *

With wolf demons

* * *

"I know what our boss wanted, so we are going to give her to him." One of 'em said.

Kagome tried to get out of their grip but got knocked out with a hit in the head.

When they reached their destination, they dropped Kagome down.

"Koga, we fetched you a woman. Though she looks a lot like Inuyasha's woman." The one said.

Koga came out and inspected her. He smelled her and he realized that the woman they fetched is Kagome, but she is a demon.

"Why is she knocked out." Koga growled.

"Uh, he hit her in the head pretty hard." 1 said.

(A.N: I will label then 1 and 2.)

Koga looked at 2. 2 realized that woman is Kagome.

Koga picked her up and was about to mark her but Sesshomaru came. Sesshomaru punched 1 and knocked him out with one hit. 2 was running for life but Sesshomaru grabbed his leg and flipped him in the air and jumped up to get him. He punched 2 so hard, he hit the ground and went through it a little bit. Then last Koga. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome out of his grip and held on to her tight. Sesshomaru punched and kicked Koga and then Koga fell to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru took Kagome to his castle. Kagome started to wake up in Sesshomaru's arms.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed gladly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I am glad to see you. When I was knocked out, I thought I felt teeth touch me." Kagome said shuttering.

When Sesshomaru brought Kagome to her room, he set her down in her bed.

"What does that mean?" She said.

Sesshomaru sighed.

_'Guess I have to tell her about the mating mark.'_ He thought.

"Koga wanted to mark you. To show that you were his." He said.

"So if you marked me, I would be yours." Kagome replied.

"Yes, but if I wanted you to be mine, I would have to do that during mating season." He answered.

"When is mating season?" She asked.

"In 3 weeks. But when it hits two weeks, you will have pre-mating season feelings." He said getting uncomfortable.

"So after the 3 weeks are up, my mating season feelings will get stronger." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

_'So in 1 week, I will want her.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

**OOOOOO...Sesshy wants Kagome.**

**Find out more.**

**But if you want more...**

**PUSH THE PRETTY DAMN BUTTON!**

**HAHAHAHA!**


	3. Kagome Reunited

**Thank you for reading...**

**AND PUSHING THE PRETTY BUTTON!**

**Now read...Mwahahahaha!**

* * *

1 week later...

* * *

Kagome woke up.

_'I feel different. Oh it is pre-mating season for inu-youkias and inu-hanyous.'_ Kagome thought.

She went to the wardrobe that was filled with kimonos that Sesshomaru had his seamstress make.

She took out her sky blue kimono with a flower pattern on it. When she stripped off her bed clothes, she sensed Sesshomaru coming. She paniced and hid under her bed.

Sesshomaru walked in and saw her blue kimono on her bed and her bed clothes in the hamper. He sensed her under the bed. He was about to look under the bed until Kagome spoke.

"Um, Sesshomaru, can you leave for a few minutes? I have to get dressed."

He nodded and left.

When Kagome got dressed she said it was okay to come in. He came in and saw her make her bed. When she was done, they went to the dinning hall to eat breakfast.

* * *

With Inuyasha

* * *

"Damn it, I am just going to see how she is doing." Inuyasha said.

Then he headed for Sesshomaru's castle.

* * *

With Sesshomaru and Kagome

* * *

Sesshomaru took Kagome to a huge, open field.

He taught her how to use the poison whip.

"Now all you have to do is think it. But use your whole brain." Sesshomaru said.

She did what she was told and a green whip came from her pointer finger.

"No swing at that tree at the edge of the field." He said.

She did so and the tree fell over and died.

"We just have to get you a fang." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru took her to his swordsman and asked to give her a fang. The swordsman asked which one of them would use their fang. Sesshomaru gave him his fang and they left because it would take 5 days to make.

Then Inuyasha came in the open field and saw Kagome practice dodging and fighting with kicking and punching. Sesshomaru went easy on Kagome and came at her, she dodged and kick his leg. Sesshomaru fell.

"Nice work, how about we take a break." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay." Kagome said.

Then she noticed Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA, COME HERE, I WANNA SHOW YOU A NEW POWER I LEARNED!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha came over and watched Kagome preform the poison whip. He saw her take out a strong tree in a split second.

"Wow." Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru is giving me a fang, once it is made, he is going to teach me how to use it." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. Then he just felt the urge to kiss her and take her away. He was about to grab her arm and pull her into a kiss, but Sesshomaru beat him to it.

"Let go of her!" Inuyasha growls.

"Kagome, weren't you going to tell him?" Sesshomaru asks.

Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha, I am with Sesshomaru, I was always with him, even as human." Kagome says.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Kagome!" Kagome's mother said.

"Coming," She said.

When she got to her mother, she saw a priestess.

"Mom, what is going on?" Kagome asks.

Kagome is 14 humans years old during all this. She was an inu-youkia in the feudal era, her true home.

"This woman will make you human for your own protection. You will come back when you are ready. You alone are going to the future to live. You will forget everything but you will awake when it is time." Her mother said.

Kagome started to shake," What about Sesshomaru, I will miss him and you."

"I know, but you will be safe and that is all that matters." Her mother said," But I don't want to lose you like your father. He was a brave man for protecting his daughter and wife. Please understand that this is for your own good."

"Yes, but can I say good-bye to Sesshomaru first?" Kagome asks.

"Of course, be back in an hour." Her mother answered.

Kagome nodded and ran to find Sesshomaru. She stood in the forest, taking in the scent to find Sesshomaru, then she smelled him. She ran in his direction. When she found him, she ran in to him for a hug.

"Sesshomaru, I have to say good-bye for now. I will see in this form when I return." Kagome cried.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have to leave for now and go to the future. Please don't forget me." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru kissed her good-bye.

"I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

Then she left. Sesshomaru turned into his demon form and howled with loneliness. Kagome howled back and the spell cast over.

When Kagome came back in the feudal era, she met his brother, Inuyasha. The first time Sesshomaru saw Kagome, he felt she was familiar. So he left her be.

* * *

Flashback Ended

* * *

"So you were an inu-youkia before?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Why did you love Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Only because he cared for me like no one else." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and was about to run off, until Sesshomaru caught his arm.

"Now, you let go of her." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha whimpered and ran off. Kagome sighed and went to her room.

Sesshomaru sat as his desk, wondering how Kagome would agree to be his mate. Especially since she is torn between him and Inuyasha. Kagome cried in her pillow.

_'I just wish I could choose. I loved Sesshomaru in my past. Then I started to fall in love with Inuyasha.'_ Kagome cried.

She was so upset, that she howled into the full moon, with pain.

Sesshomaru heard her howl. He howled in her reply.

* * *

With Inuyasha

* * *

"Damn it all. Why? Why Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

Then he heard Kagome's howl.

He howled with her in harmony.

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

She heard them howl at the same time in reply.

'We are here for you and love you' was their howl's reply.

She was torn. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, tehehehe.**

**Push the pretty button AGAIN!**


	4. Kagome's WHAT?

**I am the author and I feel bad for Kagome.**

**Well read more \/**

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

Kagome woke up with tears in her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru by her side.

"You okay?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Yeah, I am just torn between you and Inuyasha." Kagome asks.

Sesshomaru wanted to say, 'JUST PICK ME, YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ME FIRST!' But he know it would cause her more pain.

"Sesshomaru, I think I would pick you." Kagome said wiping her eyes.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Yeah, I loved you first. So I want to be yours forever." Kagome says.

* * *

2 Weeks later

* * *

Kagome was prancing around the castle. Then she came to the door to Sesshomaru's room. She sensed Sesshomaru. Kagome started to blush. Sesshomaru walked out. Kagome ran off.

_'He might not want me, so I don't know what to do. But he said he loved me.'_ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru went to Kagome and kissed her. He picked her up and went to her room for...something.

* * *

4 hours later

* * *

Kagome woke up in Sesshomaru's arms. She touched her shoulder and felt a mark.

_'The mating mark, so I am Sesshomaru's mate.'_ Kagome thought.

"Mourning Kagome or should I say mate." Sesshomaru said and nipped at her ear.

* * *

With Inuyasha

* * *

_'She might want me. I mean, she does want me. I will get you back Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought.

He howled to Kagome.

His howl said, 'YOU ARE MINE KAGOME.'

* * *

With Sesshomaru and his mate

* * *

Kagome heard his howl. Sesshomaru wanted to kill him. Claiming his mate went over the line. Kagome was about to speak, but she grabbed her trash can and threw up. Sesshomaru smelled her.

"You are pupped Kagome."Sesshomaru said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I will make more.**


	5. Kagome's Help

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Here is the story.**

* * *

With Kagome and Sesshomaru

* * *

"I am pregnant?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. Then Sesshomaru sensed Kagome's old pack at the door. Sesshomaru dressed and went downstairs. Kagome dressed in a black kimono with a white dragon and cherry blossoms on it. She followed Sesshomaru downstairs and noticed Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala at the door and then she saw Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!" Shippo said.

He hopped in Kagome's arms and he saw that she was an Inu-Youkia.

"Wha- Kagome you smell like you are pupped." Shippo said.

Then Kagome set Shippo down as she noticed Inuyasha come near Kagome. He smelled her and his eyes widened.

"You mated with Sesshomaru and he pupped you." Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku are shocked.

"Kagome how did you change into an Inu-Youkia?" Sango asked.

Kagome explained everything to them.

"Now why did you mate with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

Then Kagome explained that she loves Sesshomaru and everything else.

"I am happy for you Kagome." Sango said.

Inuyasha was mad as hell. He went to the field and practiced his attacks on a tree and he accidently dropped his sword when the wind scar backfired on him and he started to transform into a full demon in anger.

* * *

With Kagome and the others

* * *

When everyone started to talk about Kagome's baby, Kagome sensed a full demon near by. She looked at Sesshomaru and he noticed Kagome was scared.

"Kagome you stay here. Okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

She nodded and watched Sesshomaru go to the field.

When Sesshomaru got to Inuyasha, Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru and he missed. Inuyasha looked in the castle.

_"Get Kagome."_ Inuyasha's beast spoke.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He grabbed Inuyasha and threw him into a tree.

"You shall not touch MY mate!" Sesshomaru shouts.

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

"Everyone, we need to hide. Inuyasha turned into a full demon and he is attacking Sesshomaru. I don't want you in any danger." Kagome said.

Kagome picked up Shippo and Sango picked up Kilala and they followed Kagome to a secret room. Kagome had to push on a Crescent Moon out of thousands on the wall. That opened the wall and she had everyone go in.

"Kagome, aren't you coming in?" Miroku asked.

"I am going to help Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"He will harm you and your pup." Sango said.

"And if I don't help, he will be fighting him for a while." Kagome said as she shut the door.

_"Sesshomaru, I am coming to help you."_ Kagome said.

* * *

**Hahaha**

**I will make more.**


	6. Kagome's Child or Children

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. **

**Stupid homework and cheerleading. **

**So I will be updating every chance i get. **

**Now...**

**READ THE STORY I WORKED SOOOO DAMN HARD ON!**

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

Kagome puts up a barrier to protect herself and the baby from any attacks. When she gets to the field, she gets scared.

_"What if Inuyasha gets killed. Or anything bad happens to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. OR BOTH. I _have _to stop them. But how? I don't know what to do. Just go with your instincts."_ Kagome nodded.

So as Kagome gets closer, she could feel that Sesshomaru is fighting him, not for Tetsigua but something else. Then she sensed Inuyasha's beast coming for her. As Inuyasha runs to Kagome, she stood her ground but she tensed and the barrier dropped, so she ran. She ran to the woods but was caught by Inuyasha. He pinned her to a tree.

"Make you mate. Want you as mate." Inuyasha's beast growls at her.

Kagome started to panic. So she sent out her aura for Sesshomaru to sense that she was in danger. When the scent was caught on by Sesshomaru, he could no longer control his beast.

"NO ONE SHALL TOUCH OR HARM _MY_ MATE!" Sesshomaru's beast roars.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru was very pissed off. Sesshomaru was running to Kagome, knocking down the trees. Inuyasha started to lick Kagome's neck and he kept trying to slip off her kimono, but she kept kicking him. But he tripped her and grabbed her kimono, letting it lose. As Inuyasha kept kissing her and her neck, Sesshomaru started to growl.

"Make her MY mate." Inuyasha's beast growled between his teeth.

"She is my mate and only I can touch her." Sesshomaru launched at him.

Kagome knew it wasn't safe. So she had to become her beast to live. So as she connects with her beast, her eyes glow crimson. Then she transformed into her beast. As she growled, Sesshomaru could feel that she wanted no one hurt. So he does not attack, even though he is pretty pissed that Inuyasha touched in a way that he shouldn't have.

"I am Sesshomaru's mate and I will belong to no one else." Kagome growled at Inuyasha.

She grabbed Inuyasha with her teeth and took him to Tetsigua. As he touched Tetsigua, he went back to hanyou. Then Kagome went back to herself, as did Sesshomaru. Kagome then took Sesshomaru and Inuyasha back to the castle and took the others out of the room. The pack left but Kagome kept Shippo since he was like a son to her. Kagome decided to call it a night and went to bed.

The next day Rin and Jaken came back. Rin went to play with Shippo.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is this woman?" Jaken asked.

"My mate." Sesshomaru said.

"Um, may I ask, when did you get a mate?" Jaken asked.

"A few weeks ago. Show everyone there rooms." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

9 Months later

* * *

Kagome was walking around the castle with Rin.

"Um, Kagome-chan, can Rin ask you something?" Rin asked.

"Sure sweetie." Kagome replied.

"Can Rin call you mommy?" Rin asked.

"Of course dear." Kagome said.

Then all of a sudden, Kagome felt something in her stomach. Pain started to grow and she fell on her knees.

"MOMMY, WHATS HAPPENING!? THE FLOOR IS ALL WET!" Rin screams.

"I am...going...to...give...birth. Get Sesshomaru...please?" Kagome said.

Rin nodded and decided to scream as she ran, "LORD SESSHOMARU, MOMMY IS ON THE FLOOR AND SHE SAID SHE IS GOING TO GIVE BIRTH. HURRY!"

* * *

With Sango

* * *

Sango was sitting in a chair in her room, petting Kilala. Then all of a sudden Kilala gets up. She rises her head and meows and runs for the door.

"Kilala what's wrong? MIROKU!" Sango said.

Miroku comes down the hall and sees Sango chasing Kilala as she is running to something.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

Then as they turn to a different hallway, they see Kagome, on her knees.

"Oh my kami, SHE IS IN LABOR, MIROKU GET INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU NOW!" Sango said.

Miroku nodded and he started to run to find them. Sango helps Kagome up, but she shakes her head. Kagome then sends her aura out to let the others to know to come immediately.

* * *

With Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his study, reading a few scrolls, then he started to hear Rin shout, "LORD SESSHOMARU, MOMMY IS ON THE FLOOR AND SHE SAID SHE IS GOING TO GIVE BIRTH. HURRY!"

Then his eyes widened. He ran out to Rin to find her running in the halls. Sesshomaru ran to her and picked her up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, mommy is having a baby!" Rin said.

But just as she said that, they past Inuyasha's room.

* * *

With Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on his bed staring out the window. Then he started to hear Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, mommy is having a baby."

Inuyasha immediately got up and ran for Kagome.

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

Kagome is screaming in the hallway.

"SESSHOMARU I SWEAR TO KAMI, YOUR ARE SO DAMN LUCKY YOU AIN'T THE ONE HAVING THIS PUP!" Kagome screams.

As Sesshomaru got there, he put Rin down and put Kagome in the hospital wing.

* * *

With Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru

* * *

"Push!" Sango screams.

Kagome pushes as she squeezes Sesshomaru's hand.

"Come on, I see the head, now one more big push." Sango said.

Kagome nodded and pushed as hard as she could.

Then they here a baby cry.

"Alright, wait, Kagome, you have twins. Okay now push!" Sango said.

Kagome sighs and pushed.

"Aright now two more big pushes." Sango said.

Sesshomaru thought his hand was going to break.

As Kagome gave one last push another baby cries.

"You have twin girls." Sango said.

Sango handed a girl to Kagome and the other to Sesshomaru.

"I want to name this one Kori." Kagome said.

"Well I want to name this one Yuki." Sesshomaru said.

"Doesn't Yuki mean snow and Kori mean Ice?"

They both nodded.

"Alright so, I will let you rest and Sesshomaru's hand heal." Sango said.

Everyone went to bed and welcomed the new additions. Kori and Yuki.

* * *

**Cliffy.**

**I will update. Be happy I added the baby part.**

**Before I was just going to take that part out.**

**But no.**

**Well nite and tomorrow is my b-day.**

**:)**


End file.
